


Maybe Someday... [Fanmix]

by anoblebattle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoblebattle/pseuds/anoblebattle
Summary: Regina's POV
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2





	Maybe Someday... [Fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maybe Someday...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701219) by [anoblebattle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoblebattle/pseuds/anoblebattle). 



Listen Here with Lyrics: [SQACC2 YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCnSts1QNb0tfpWbgeIlNukwpWNpNXxeP)


End file.
